


Tremble

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Haru/Yuki [1]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: Yuki accidentally ingests a drug. The side-effects are embarrassing, but Haru helps him out.





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part of a series.

Yuki knew he shouldn't have eaten any of the chocolate his fangirls got him. He was such an idiot. Last year, he'd been smart enough to not indulge in even a single bite (and had even given some away to Hanajima and the others), but this time a girl had given him some in person and had gotten teary eyed when he said he couldn't accept it.

So he got suckered into eating several pieces, unaware of the sharp look he was being given when his back was turned.

And now, three hours later, he was walking to the bathroom. Legs shaky, face burning hot and crotch feeling like it was on fire, it didn't take much to know that he'd been suckered into eating a sexual drug. He didn't know what kind and he really should call Hatori—he'd had quite a bit of that chocolate after all—but this was embarrassing as hell.

He peeked around the corner to the bathroom, deciding that no one was watching and taking off at a powerwalk toward it.

“Yuki...?”

Oh hell. Yuki froze. No, Haru could not see him like this. He was smart, he'd figure it out in seconds even if Yuki didn't break and just tell him. They might not always see eye to eye, but he trusted Haru.

Which made it even harder to keep walking. “I'll talk to you in a minute. I need to use the bathroom.”

There was silence for a few moments before there was a rapid clack of footsteps and suddenly...Haru's hand was on his shoulder and he was being dragged into the men's bathroom.

“H-Haru--”

Haru didn't wait. He dragged him into the—thankfully rather large—stall and locked the door. Then, he turned and crossed his arms over his chest for a moment, lost in thought, before reaching out and gently cupping Yuki's cheek.

“Do you normally walk around like that...?” Haru asked, glancing down. Yuki blinked and glanced down too, only to bristle when he realized something.

He'd been walking around hard as an iron pipe and hadn't even noticed because he burned so much!

He reached up and gently brushed Haru's hand away, turning his head to stare at the wall. “I...It's nothing...I just got fed some chocolate...”

“Some chocolate? You mean you were drugged.”

Yuki sighed and reached up to brush his hair out of his face, revealing the sweat caked to his forehead. Everything felt so hot. Just that one touch to his cheek had made him tingle all over.

Haru being here was not helping.

“--Okay, so I was drugged.”

“You need to go to Hatori. Who knows what might have been in that chocolate? You can't risk it.”

“I can't go to Hatori like this!” Yuki protested weakly, wrapping his shaky arms around himself and keeping his eyes anywhere but on Haru.

Hatsuharu sighed. “You're stubborn Yuki.” Then he reached out and traced a hand through the other's hair, trailing his hand down Yuki's neck. “...But I like that.”

Yuki's breathing sped up against his will, his eyes dazing over for a moment before he turned back to face Haru who was...

Lowering himself to his knees.

“What are you doing?” Yuki whispered hurriedly. “No seriously, what are you--”

Haru's hands rested on either side of Yuki's prominent erection and suddenly it clicked. He froze as the younger boy started messing with the zipper, pulling it down and setting him free.

“You're not...not seriously going to—” He should be kicking Haru in the crotch right now. What was he doing? Why was he--

“You can't go to Hatori like this right...?” Haru glanced up at him, as if the answer was obvious. “So we need to get rid of this.”

“I could just...jack off or something--” Yuki weakly protested, but in the next moment a hot breath ghosted across his cock and the wetness of Haru's mouth enveloped him.

He stopped breathing for several seconds, his brain rushing to process what was happening, before he buried hands in the other's two-toned hair and tugged, fingers shaking and back arching off the wall.

“H-Haa....” One hand let go of Haru's hair and reached up to cover his mouth, eyes wide as Haru began to suck. That was—this was--

Everything burned hot. It was difficult to breathe. His body was singing, trembling as an unfamiliar rush of white hot pleasure pooled down his spine to rest between his shaky legs. He was never going to be able to look Haru in the eye ever again after this--!

It was hard to think, so he focused on counting his own heartbeats to ground himself. Haru wasn't going to hurt him. This was a good touch, a really good touch. He needed to show his appreciation—Haru was doing something really nice for him, even if he hadn't asked for it. So slowly, carefully, the fingers in his hair started to run through the strands to encourage him, gently pushing Haru's mouth down on him.

He could feel Haru smiling around him and when he glanced down, brown eyes were staring up at him, dazed and pleased, and Yuki lost all self control right then and there.

His trembling hips arched forward in a little thrust and Haru let out a pleased hum, grabbing hold of the base and rubbing his hand up and down along with his mouth. Yuki was panting against his hand, wondering how long he could remain standing---

O...Oh god he was going to--

“Haru—Haru pull back—pull back I'm going to--”

He didn't.

Yuki gasped, his hand leaving his mouth to grip weakly at the wall as his orgasm rushed through him, snapping him over the edge with only a few second's notice. He breathed in weakly, trying to just remain standing as his hips twitched with pleasure. He felt dizzy from the lack of air.

Haru swallowed and then slowly pulled back, licking his lips. He sat there dazed for several moments, before looking up to watch Yuki slide to the ground in a gasping mess. He waited another moment before slowly reaching his hand out and resting it against Yuki's cheek. “Breathe,” was all he said, and Yuki focused on just that—just breathing—because he desperately needed air in his weak lungs.

“H-Haru--”

“Don't mention it,” Haru interrupted him with a smile. “Now will you let me call Hatori...?”

Yuki punched him in the shoulder. “Ask before you do something like that next time, idiot!”

But instead of looking ashamed, Haru only smiled brightly, like Yuki had just made his entire day.

He didn't think he'd ever understand Haru...but he was grateful for the help, at least.


End file.
